


[Podfic] you wear nothing but you wear it so well

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] the courting jewelry A/B/O [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaskier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, Jewelry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Geralt doesn’t wear his courting jewelry—the medallion is apparently a witcher thing, not an omega one—and Jaskier supposes that makes sense. Geralt leads a very active life, and probably saves the jewelry for situations it won’t run the constant risk of getting ruined in. Certainly a nice set of earrings would be a lot more fragile than the plain studs he wears instead. A lot of omegas don’t wear their courting jewelry day to day, anyway, or at least not most of it. Geralt’s hardly unusual in that.It’s a bit of a shame, though, because Jaskier’d like to see him in it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [Podfics] the courting jewelry A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] you wear nothing but you wear it so well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you wear nothing but you wear it so well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741072) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Thanks to suzukiblu for blanket permission!

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kRc9RmcyxVSnxV0nMEm_aMWU3Mpbq7Mw/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
